Tempestade
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Será que uma forte chuva poderá esquentar as coisas entre Ray e Mariah? Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem.

Sinopse: Será que uma forte chuva poderá "esquentar" as coisas entre Ray e Mariah?

Aviso: Essa fic pode conter algumas cenas um pouco mais "calientes", mas nada muito forte, ok?

**Tempestade **

Ao entardecer nas montanhas de White Tiger o céu está nublado, mostrando sinais de chuva.

– Kevin, você viu o Ray por aí?

– Não Mariah, não vi não.

– Aonde será que ele se meteu? Já faz horas que eu procuro, já andei quase o vilarejo inteiro atrás dele e nada! – Mariah diz irritada.

– É melhor você desistir, Mariah. Quando o Ray não quer ser encontrado ele consegue mesmo.

– De jeito nenhum, eu vou continuar procurando até encontra-lo, ora se vou! – ela diz determinada e continua seu caminho, decidida a encontrar Ray.

– Só tem um lugar onde ainda não fui: a floresta de White Tiger. Ele tem que estar l�!

Depois de caminhar um pouco, Mariah chega até uma clareira bem no meio da floresta.

_Lá está ele, finalmente! Ah, ele fica tão lindo quando está treinando! Ele fica lindo fazendo qualquer coisa..._

– Puxa vida, você sabe mesmo se esconder, hein? – Mariah comenta aproximando-se de Ray.

– Mariah! Achei que ninguém viesse até aqui. Estava me procurando? – Ray pergunta pegando sua beyblade.

– Estava. Queria te chamar pra treinarmos juntos, você quer?

– Claro, vamos lá.

Eles passam um bom tempo lutando beyblade, até que o tempo começa a mudar.

– Olha só essas nuvens escuras, acho que vai chover daqui a pouco – Ray comenta observando o céu.

– É, parece que vai mesmo. É melhor a gente voltar então.

Eles guardam suas beyblades e começam a andar de volta para casa. O tempo fecha completamente e logo começa a chover. Ray e Mariah começam a correr para tentar escapar da chuva, mas os trovões e relâmpagos tornam-se mais freqüentes e a chuva vai ficando cada vez mais forte.

– É muito perigoso continuar correndo nessa chuva, um raio pode nos atingir! – Mariah grita por causa do barulho da chuva.

– E O QUE VAMOS FAZER?

– É MELHOR A GENTE PROCURAR UM ABRIGO!

– ACHO QUE TEM UMA CAVERNA AQUI PERTO, VEM! – Ray grita e sai puxando Mariah pela mão.

Os dois entram na caverna para se proteger da chuva.

– Será que essa chuva não vai parar nunca? – Mariah diz aborrecida, sentando-se no chão, ao lado de Ray – _De qualquer forma é ótimo poder estar aqui sozinha com o Ray..._

– O jeito é sentar e esperar. _Que bom que a Mariah está aqui, faz muito tempo que não ficamos sozinhos..._

Passado algum tempo, Ray percebe que Mariah está tremendo de frio, o que não é pra menos, já que suas roupas estão encharcadas. Ele passa o braço em volta dela, para tentar aquecê-la um pouco. Mariah observa-o curiosa.

– Você está tremendo, ficando mais perto a gente sente menos frio – Ray diz sorrindo.

– É uma boa idéia – ela responde também sorrindo.

Alguns minutos depois Mariah apóia a cabeça no ombro de Ray. A chuva continua muito forte, dando a entender que não vai passar tão cedo.

– Fazia muito tempo que não ficávamos juntos, só nós dois, não é?

– É, desde que você partiu; foi há muito tempo...

– Mas agora eu voltei, e pra ficar.

– É bom saber.

– Você sentiu a minha falta, Mariah?

Ela olha bem nos belos olhos dourados dele antes de responder:

– Você sabe que sim. Não importa o que aconteceu ou quanto tempo passou, meus sentimentos por você nunca mudaram, Ray.

Ele acaricia o rosto de Mariah com as costas da mão. Ela sorri e seus lábios se tocam levemente. Depois do beijo, os dois se olham por alguns segundos e depois beijam-se novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade. Ray e Mariah se abraçam e beijam-se com paixão. De repente, o fato de estarem sozinhos numa caverna escura e completamente encharcados não representa mais um problema.

– Agora eu não estou mais com frio – Mariah sussurra no ouvido de Ray.

– Sabe que eu também não? – ele diz com um sorriso maroto.

Eles começam a livrar-se das roupas molhadas rapidamente. Mariah tira a faixa da testa de Ray, depois a camisa, enquanto ele tira a fita do cabelo dela e também sua blusa.

Mariah beija o pescoço de Ray enquanto se desfazem do restante das suas roupas. Ray percorre o corpo de Mariah com beijos e carícias ardentes. Ela corresponde intensamente, deixando-o louco de desejo. Ray sente que Mariah está tremendo, mas não de frio, e sim de excitação. Ela enrosca os dedos nas mechas no cabelo de Ray e desliza a outra mão pelas costas dele, arranhando-o de leve com as unhas. Ray beija os seios de Mariah e ela deixa escapar pequenos gemidos de prazer. Isso o deixa ainda mais excitado e logo ele também começa a gemer baixinho.

Enquanto a tempestade castiga violentamente a floresta, no interior da caverna Ray e Mariah se entregam totalmente à paixão e ao desejo num ritmo alucinante. Seus corpos, que antes testavam frios e molhados, agora estão quentes e suados depois de atingirem o clímax do prazer. Depois da tempestade, Mariah deita a cabeça no peito de Ray e ambos adormecem tranqüilamente.

Quando amanhece, Ray acorda com Mariah ainda dormindo em seus braços. Ele levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la. Quando ele está acabando de se vestir, ela acorda:

– Bom dia, você dormiu bem?

– Muito bem – Mariah responde sorrindo – E você?

– Melhor impossível – Ray responde também sorrindo.

– A chuva finalmente parou – Ray diz já do lado de fora da caverna.

– É, é melhor irmos pra casa agora – Mariah responde saindo da caverna, já vestida.

– Então vamos – Ray estende a mão para Mariah.

Ela dá a mão para ele e os dois seguem o caminho de volta pra casa.

– Ray?

– Sim?

– Se alguém nos perguntar por que demoramos tanto pra voltar, o que a gente vai dizer?

– Vamos dizer que foi a tempestade, ora! – Ray responde com um sorriso malicioso – Não pudemos evitar, tudo aconteceu por causa da tempestade...

**FIM **

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Sempre gostei muito de Beyblade, principalmente do Ray, adoro ele! Por isso tive a idéia de escrever essa fic com ele e a Mariah, acho que eles formam um casal muito fofo! Espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam da fic, ok? _

_Estelar_


End file.
